Dværge
Dværgene er den ældste og højeste af de 3 lavfolksracer. Dværgene er bosat i verdenens mange bjerge, dog finder de det sydligeste af syden for varm til fast beboelse. Dværgene kan ikke bruge magi, ligesom de andre lavfolkeracer. Mange mener at det er for at kompencere for denne maglende evne, andre at det blot falder dværgene og deres to fætre racer det naturligt at have udviklet andre "talenter". Dværgene er kendt for deres opfindsomhed, ingenør og smede evner, uden vores lave fæller havde vi ikke de fleste af de teknologiske gennembrud vi har haft igennem årenes løb. Dværgene er kendt som et meget seriøst, men også et festligt folkefærd, der understreger løfter og eder som bindende kontrakter. På det mere negative er dværgene kendte for eksplosive temperementer, stædighed og evnen til at kunne bære nag i evige tider. Dværgene lever i byer bygget ind i bjerge og på bjerge plateuer. De menes at være gladest under jorden, og helst igang med hårdt fysisk arbejde eller at drikke. Dværgenes byer, selv de mindste udposter, er som regel så godt beskyttet at de får næsten alle større menneskelige byer, borge, slotte og hovedstader til at føle sig ubeskyttet. Dværgene kalder deres udposter, byer som ikke er bygget ind i bjerge, for en Migdkha. Byerne som er bygget ind i bjergene, eller ned i bjerge, bliver kaldet Khazad. Dværgene er løstbundet i to storriger, kun skilt af havet imellem den gamle og den nye verden. Delingen er sket fordi at dværge ikke gode til vand. Dengang dværgene valgte at kolonisere i vesten var de ledet af et par tvillinge "konger". Efter flere hundrede år hvor de prøvede at få kontakten styringen af storriget til at fungere, valgte de at storriget skulle skildes i to. De to storriger arbejde godt sammen i starten, men snart begyndte de at kommunikere mindre og mindre og snart efter ud brød der en mindre krig imellem dem. Idag har de to storriger fred, men nagen imellem dem er der stadig. Anatomi og udseende Dværge er små kompakte væsner. De ligner mest små mennesker, små, brede mennesker med rå og skarpe træk. Dværge har brede næser og et stort fuldskæg. Dværge kan have de samme hår og øjenfarver som mennesker, de har hvid hud oftest bleg, selvom de dværge der bor over jorden ofte er solbrune. Dværge bliver gennemsnitligt omkring de 125 cm høje, den højeste dværg der menes have eksisteret var ikke højere en 143 cm høj. Derudover har dværgene visse andre evner, såsom at kunne se i mørket, evnen til at kunne befærde sig i besværligt terræn uden problemer (et fantastisk fodfæste, som man mener er grundet deres lave statur, men overraskende tunge vægt.) og de kan bedømme dybde meget præcist ud rent instinkt. Dværge ældes ikke lige så hurtigt som os mennesker, men de lever ej heller flere tusinde år, som elverne gør. Dværge bliver gennemsnitligt omkring de 500 år gammel, den ældste dværg blev lige knap 607 år gammel og han døde i år 386 e.rg. Dværge kvinder er en legende blandt menneske borgere, og kun yderst få har set en. Dette skyldes dog dværgenes kønsrolle kultur, og ikke at de er en sjældenhed, at de gror skæg ligesom deres mandlige modstykke, eller som nogle gamle ammestue historier lyder, at de bliver født ud af sten. Dværgekvinder er lidt mindre end de mandlige, de gror ikke skæg, og er lidt mindre robuste end mændene. Kulturen ligger blot i at en gift dværgekvindes mest ærbødige arbejde er at opdrage børnene til de når 25 års alderen, hvorefter de bliver betragtet som voksne. Hvis kvinden ikke opdrager sine egne børn, hjælper hun sin familie med deres, eller hendes egne døtre med deres børn. Hvis der slet ikke er brug for en dværgekvindes hjælp styrer hun hjemmet og familiens finanser. Autoritære opbygning Dværgenes to storriger bliver kaldet Karaz Ankor-dreugi (Storriget beliggende i den gamle verden), groft oversat til "det magtfulde storrige eller det gamle storrige" og Deb Ankor dreugi (Storriget beliggende i vesten), groft oversat til "det rå storrige eller det nye storrige". De er begge bygget om på samme måde, og derfor vil vi her blot gennemgå dværge kulturens generelle autoritære opbygning. Hvert af de to Ankor-dreugi bliver ledet af en Zarik-dreugi, som er deres ord for "storkonge". Karaz Ankor-dreugi er op delt i fire mindre riger, som er det nordlige, det østlige, det sydlige og det i beliggende i midten, som er hovedsædet og bliver bare omtalt som Karaz Ankor-rhun. Det nordlige bliver omtalt som Gorm Ankor-rhun, det østlige kaldes Gnol Ankor-rhun og det sydlige kaldes Migdhal Ankor-rhun. En leder af et af disse fire Ankor-rhun bliver kaldet Zarik-rhun, som groft oversat betyder Kraftfuld eller mægtig konge. Derudover er de forskellige khazad og deres tilhørende migdkha opdelt i Ankor eller som de også kaldes "Khazad a Ankor". En Ankor er en samling af khazad som er bundet sammen, grundet geografiske og interklan ægteskaber. En hersker over en Ankor kaldes en Zarik-ankor. En khazad er styret af en Zarik og en migdhal er styret af en Govrik. Dette er måden som dværgerigerne er opbygget på. Derefter kommer dværgenes autoritære system tilkende gennem deres klansystem som jeg vil komme nærmere ind på under kultur og samfund. Titler i dværge samfundet går i arv til den førstefødte søn, og det er kun ved de største omstændigheder at titlen arves af en anden søn. Hvis en dværg ikke får nogle sønner går titlen i arv til nærmeste ældste mandlige slægtning. En dværge kvinde som er gift med en af titel, får de tildelt titlen Rinn. Dvørge børn får ikke tildelt titler før de får dem arvet, selvom de ofte kalder sig prinser når de taler med mennesker og andre racer, de har dog ikke noget ord der betyder prins, eller tronarving, så de siger oftere istedet for "første søn af...", men bruger gerne ordet prins på et andet sprog. Dværge der går ekstreme længder for ar beskytte sit dværgerige eller hævner en dværgenes store nage kan få tildelt titlen Rik, som en slags tak for hans gerninger. En rik er titel som man gør sig fortjent til. En Drongrik er en dværg som har tilbageerobret en dværge artefakt eller en overtagen dværgeby. Både en Rik og en Drongrik kan i få tildelt en af de ovennævnte titler og den titels tilhørende ejendom, hvis ikke en arving kan findes blandt den tidligere ejers slægtninge. Militære opbygning Dværgenes militære opbygning er formet omkring troen om at dværge er de fødte krigere. Dette kan der være tale om da deres stor kompakte muskler har meget slagkraft bag sig, og deres rene instinktmæssige kampkunst kan lægge mange større væsner end dem selv ned. De fleste dværge krigere foretrækker tunge pladerustninger og skæl eller ringbrynjer og tunge slagvåben, såsom økser, hamre, køller og lignende, selvom sværd ikke er unormale blandt dværge, bliver de ofte set som et kvindevåben (dværge mener dette lettere som en fornærmelse til andre racer, men også fordi at det i dværgesamfundet mest er dværgekvinder der bruger sværd våben). Dværgene er flittige brugere af tohåndsvåben, men de bruger ligeså gerne ethåndsvåben med et stort og tungt rundskjold. Nogle familier og klaner er kendte for deres evner med en speciel type våben. Dværge foretrækker brugen af armbrøste og krudtvåben og hader buer, da dette opfattes som et våben for elverracen. Til forskel for hvad mange tror, så er dværge kvinder også meget habile soldater, som bestemt har fortjent deres plads i dværgenes hærer. Eftersom at alle dværge er lettere trænet i kampens kunstform, i 25 år eller mere, efter deres 25 fødeår, kan de alle sammen bruges som soldater i nødvendige tider. Dværgenes hære er klanbaserede, hvor det kan forventes at alle i klanen kan kæmpe og at klanerne kæmper sammen. Dette kaldes en Throng, som også er det ord dværgene bruger for klaner generelt. Nogle klaner specialicere sig inden for brugen visse våben, og andre lader medlemmerne individuelt selv vælge deres foretrukne våben. En throng er oftest delt i tre typer; langdistance (armbrøst og krudtvåben), tohåndsvåben og skjolde. Selvfølgelig findes der throngs der bruger andre grupperinger og andre våbentyper, men det førnævnte er det mest brugte. Dværge er ikke kendt for deres kavaleri og kun sjældent høres der om dværge der faktisk ridder, selvom at der findes få klaner hvor de ridder i kamp. Dværgene er kendt for deres opfindere, ingenøre og runesmede. Det kommer derfor ikke bag på folk at dværgene var den første race til flyve. De mange maskiner som dværgene har opfundet, har ofte en eller mange flere krigsanvendelser. Dværgenes teknologi for selv de mest teknologiske lande til at ligne barbare fra syden, der stadig bruger knogler som våben. De store dværgehære er oftest indelt i throngs og den throngs delinger er placeret efter generalens taktik. De store dværgehære bliver kaldet for drangthrong og består minimum af fem throngs. Kultur og samfund Dværgenes samfund er bygget op omkring slægten og æten, også kaldet en "kazra". For at vi bedre kan forstå dette skal vi kigge tilbage til starten, da dværgene blev skabt. oprindeligt var der mere 100 kazra, men grundet udvandringer, krig og andre diverse årsager er der ikke lige så mange kazra tilbage under dværgerigerne. Kazraerne er grundpillerne for dværge familiens opbygning og status, som klanen er opbygget omkring og derefter er det slægten. Disse er baggrunden for både dværgens individuelle og familiens identitet. Kazraerne stammer fra de 100 første dværge skabt og navngivet af Graaskæg, dværgenes øverste guddom. Der er kun 18 kazra tilbage idag og de er som følger; Azgorm Ronok Belgrim Dundin Thifir Falast Dolan Matbar Nordum Agaddal Valur Khurhad Khordek Glorlad Rornrim Gurmek Hathir Orig Alle disse kazra er bosat i begge af dværge storrigerne og begge steder er det en direkte slægtning af Azgorm (den første dværg) som er Zarik-dreugi. De andre kazra har hver oplevet sin skæbne; 10 kazra udvandrede og menes at være forfædrene til pygmæerne. 15 kazra valgte at gå imod Graaskæg og blev til de halvlanges forfædre. Resten er blevet udryddet af diverse årsager. Vi kender mange af navnene på de udøde kazra og dværgene kender dem alle samt meget af deres historie, som vi ikke kender så meget til, da dværgene holder den viden væk fra andre racer. Dværgene har indviklet klansystem, hvori en klan, eller throng, kan spores tilbage til en af kazraerne, men en kazra kan sagtens være stamfar for flere throng, og langt de fleste kazra har mere ti throng tilknyttet kazraen. Throngen er hvad der oftest afgør dværgens hjemby og til tider dens erhverv. Throngerne fungere også tildels som vore mere kendte adelsfamilier eller de højlandske klaner. Throngerne består af forskellige slægter også kaldet en thryng. Thryng spores tilbage til den vigtigeste direkte forfader, såsom en smedemester, runemester eller en legendarisk general. Når to dværge bliver gift er det mandens thryng som kvinden bliver en del af. En dværg der starter en thryng kan kun blive valgt af den herskende Zarik-dreugi eller en af de dværge der har nærmeste tilslægtning til en af kazraerne. Tilforskel fra os mennesker har alle dværge en "klan" eller "adelsfamilie". Dværgene mener også at handlinger betyder mere end blod, altså at "slægten" ikke er begrundelse for din opførsel, men en enhed du skal gøre stolt. Dværge der føler at de har vanæret sig selv eller sin slægt, vælger at leve i "frivilligt" eksil hos andre racer, oftest mennesker. Dværgene er nemlig et stolt folkefærd, som ikke ønsker at bo hos andre racer i længere perioder end nødvendigt, her skal der ses bort fra de sjældne tilfælde hvor dværge har grundlagt en by med andre racer, også her oftest mennesker. Dværgen bliver derfor opfattet som et konservativt folk, der priser gamle tradition, værdier og holdninger, og de forstår ofte ikke de hurtige ofte stærke kulturelle udviklinger blandt de "unge" racer (de racer der sjældent bliver ældre end 100 år). Derudover er dværge meget stædige, især når det angår løfter og eder, dette har også gjort at de ofte har fantastisk sans for ordkløveri og at deres eder tit er meget specifikke og komplekse. At sværge troskab er ikke noget en dværg tager let på og loyalitet er en vigtig egenskab i dværgenes øjne. Dværgene har sjældent noget imod besøg af folk fra andre racer, undtagen elvere og halvlange, som oftest bliver sendt bort eller angrebet uden megen varsel. Dværgene er spøjst folk, da de sætter ære og "familie" så højt, men faktisk ikke taler særligt høfligt til hinanden, kun i formelle situationer tiltaler de deres ledere med hvis respekt. En ofte oplevet kro leg som dværgene leger er "hvem slår først", de har ikke noget rigtig navn for den og alle reglerne er underforstået. En dværg starter med at fornærme en anden dværg og denne svare så igen med en "værre" fornærmelse og fortsætter sådan indtil en af dværgene vælger at slå, eller på anden fysisk måde at angribe den anden dværg. Den dværg der griber til vold først har tabt og skal give en omgang. Denne leg leger de også oftest i grupper. Et andet godt punkt at se denne tydlige forskel i dværgene som væsen og deres folkekultur, kan ses i deres æstetiske kunstformer; kunst musik og poesi, dværge finder oftest skuespil og theater som noger for mennesker og elvere. Deres lyrik og poesi er især opdelt i de to overordnede grupper; seriøse fortællinger og fjollede/druk fortællinger, en episk fortælling kan have elementer af begge. Det skal jo også fortælles at det kan være svært at forstå dværgene humor, og meningerne bag fortællingerne som de giver. En sang eller fortælling som et menneske ville opfatte som seriøs ville kunne få en gruppe dværge til grine og omvendt. Som med det ovennævnte er dværgene svære at gøre sig kloge på, da de på mange aspekter er et meget seriøst folkefærd, og på mindst lige så mange andre måder et godhjertet, humørfyldt og fjollet folk. Nogle andre vigtige aspekter og paradoktiske karaktertræk blandt dværgene, er blandet andet deres utrolige evne til at bære nag og den ære de sætter i denne evne. Nogle dværge nægter at tale med hinanden grundet noget der skete mellem deres forfædre fem generationer før og nogle thronger ligger i åben krig med hinanden på grund af misforståelser for ti generationer siden. Nag ses som så vigtig en evne at en kompensation skal skabes før nagen kan slettes og oftest bliver nagen skrevet ned. Et andet aspekt er dværgnes samler trang. Dværge samler guld, juveler og andre værdifulde genstande som var de besat, især med guld, hvilket man mener at de nærmest kan blive, det bliver dog set som vanærende at lade sig blive for forblindet af guld og andre ting, i en så høj grad at en dværg handler forkert eller begår tyveri. Det mest spøjse jeg har oplevet i min tid ved dværgene er deres måde se teknologien på. Dværgene ser alt det gamle i deres samfund, kazra, thronger, nag og lignende bindende traditioner som det bedste i ved dem selv, man kan vel kun kalde dem for ekstreme konservative, men når vi snakker med dem om teknologi er der kun en vej for dem, og det er frem. Dværgenes inovationer indenfor teknologien er dem der skyld i vores teknologiske fremgang idag. Dværgenes mode er også et sjovt emne, da de oftest sætter praktisk før skønhed, men mange af de mere velhavende dværge skal også ofte vise dette. Dette er et meget andet emne end hvad mange lige går og tror, men dette viser dværgene i form af armringe i forskellige metaller og med indsatte juveler. De mest velhavende kan nærmest have hele armen dækket ind i disse. De ovennævnte armring kan og findes, dog i lidt andre former og størrelser, som skæg og hår ringe, da dværgene oftere viser deres mode igennem smykker, rustning og våben end i deres tøj. Denne fornemmelse for praktisk før skønhed vises også i deres arkitektur som er smuk i sin enkelthed, men rigdommen bliver her igen ikke vist igennem måden bygningen er bygget på, men udsmykningen i sig selv. Dværgene lader sig sjældent bygge mere end de har brug for i plads og holdbarheden er den samme, da dværge aldrig gør noget halvt når kommer til murerne. Den eneste måde at se om dværgene måske er til de rigere lag er styrken i de runer som er indgraverede i væggene. Det er heller ikke unormalt at hvis man hyre dværge ingenøre og arkitekter at de nægter at fortsætte arbejdet hvis de ikke mener at materialerne er gode nok. Dværgenes til tider firkantede arkitektur er også oftest fyldt med praktiske genstande og muligheder, såsom skyde riller og lignende, dværgene er ikke nogle man kan løbe om hjørner med og et lille familie hus kan roligt sammenlignes med de bedste af vor menneskers fæstninger. Til sidst at nævne er dværgenes religiøse praksis, som fungere med Graaskæg som dværge pantheonets leder, derudover består pantheonet af mange diverse helte og forfædre guder, som kan være beskyttere af forskellige dværgeværdier, håndværk eller bare patron guder for en kazra, thorn eller blot en enkelt thryng. pantheonet kalder de også for forfædreguderne. Historie Kategori:Racer